


I Can Dig Honey

by b00m



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Dean, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Castiel is Not a Virgin, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Ships It, Dirty Talk, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Slow Burn, Teacher Castiel, Top Castiel, Wet Dream, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b00m/pseuds/b00m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is hopelessly in love with his hot, dark-haired neighbor. He gets persuaded by Charlie to give him an anonymous birthday gift. The anonymous part doesn't really work out.</p><p>Or, How Dean Winchester took advice from Charlie Bradbury and it was a horrible idea, but, in the end, all turned out well.<br/>Oh, who am I kidding; it turned out spectacularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is mainly Dean-Charlie interaction, but they will meet soon, don't worry!

Dean yawned loudly, not really caring about covering his mouth. His mind was way too preoccupied to focus on such a mundane task. 

He had been sitting here, on his couch, for 30 minutes (or was it 40?) trying to man up and actually do the thing he has been planning to do. But as he sat there, listening to the clock tick by, and watching the first few dim rays of sunlight peeking in through his curtains, he really didn't feel like getting up.

It was Charlie who had though it would be a good idea to give Castiel a birthday gift. Now that he was about to do it, he felt like it was the most stupid and pathetic plan ever. Castiel has lived in the house next to Dean's for about two months now. When Dean first found out that he'd be getting a new neighbor, sometime in October, he wasn't very cheerful about it. That opinion however didn't last very long, because the minute Dean saw the tall, dark haired man, he knew he was doomed.

Utterly and completely doomed. He couldn't stop thinking about the stunning neighbor, not even at work, when he was supposed to be, well, working. Charlie, Dean's best friend since fifth grade and his secretary, quickly noticed that something wasn't right. She was tactful enough to let it go a few times, but when Dean wouldn't stop moping around and being all weird, she finally snapped.

„Look Dean, I don't know what in the world happened to you, but if you don't snap out of it, I'm calling Sam.“

„Snap out of what? There's nothing wrong with me,“ Dean grumbled.

They were sitting in his office, drinking the hot chocolate they had bought down the street. The cold December weather was not doing any one of them good, so drinking hot chocolate had become a daily routine. Their chairs were facing the enormous ground-to-wall window. It was snowing outside; the view was stunning.

Charlie's left eyebrow rose almost impossibly high. She looked kind of like an angry mother. 

„Oh come on, do you even look at yourself?! Half the time you're Peter Pan, zoning off into Neverland, and the other half you're so moody that I'd rather deal with Snape.“

Dean sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He had been sure that his obsession was well hidden from his friend. He should've known, Dean reprimanded himself. If he hid his feelings better, he wouldn't get stuck in this position. Well, he can't run away now. 

„It's uh,“

„Yeah?“

„I have a new neighbor,“ Dean tried.

„Oh, what about them? Are they stealing your house plants?“

„NO, No no, they're not stealing my anything. And it's a man. He—,“ Dean's cheeks reddened with embarrassment „Uh, well, he's—uh— kinda cute.“ The blush was now spreading all the way down to his neck. Charlie squealed, reminding him of a child receiving their Christmas presents.

„My God, Dean Winchester, ladies'-man-of-the-century, defeated by a crush?! He must be some guy.“

„Stop it, or I swear I“ll—,“

„Sorry, sorry, I“m just so curious!“ She did a tiny jump and then settled back into her seat. The cup full of still-hot liquid had spilled a bit on her lap, but she wasn't paying attention. “I have been making theories about what's going on in that head of yours for way too long.“

„Well that's all fine and dandy, but I ain't tellin' you anything else.“

„Come on, Dean, please.“

„No. And that's the end of it.“

„I'll give you Darth Vader.“ At this Dean's head flew up. Charlie's Darth Vader bobble-head was a rare one, and Dean had been desperately looking for one for himself, but has been so far very unsuccessful. He considered the option for a minute and then decided that he wouldn't get another chance like this. And what damage could telling Charlie do? Nothing Dean could imagine.

„I hate you.“

„Yesss, I knew it'd work.“ She grinned like a shark. „Well, out with it.“

„What do you want to know?“

„Well, let's start with the basics. What's his name?“ 

Dean grew even redder than before ( _this blushing would have to stop if he wanted to keep up his manly reputation_ , he though to himself), because he was well aware that he knew nothing about the man whatsoever. All he knew was that he lived in the house next to him, and was the sexiest man alive. Especially when he came from work in the evening, his suit all rumpled and his hair wild, looking like he just had the time of his life. Or that was at least what Dean liked to imagine when he watched the man from behind his curtains. _Fuck he really was a creep, wasn't he?_

When Dean didn't answer, Charlie assumed the worst. The truth.

„Dude, don't tell me you don't know his name. Wow, that's a new low even for you.“

„Look, I—“

„BUT, you are very lucky,“ she smirked, and set her cup on Dean's orderly desk, “ to have me as a friend.“ 

She went out of the door, presumably to her own desk. When she came back, she was holding her beloved red laptop. After sitting back in her seat, she opened it and started typing something.

„First give me his address.“

„Wait, you can't just search him on the internet, or whatever you're doing. That's creepy.“

„So are you, drooling over him when he doesn't even know you.“ 

That shut him up. He got up, set his empty cup next to Charlie's, and leaned over her shoulder. What Charlie was doing was completely above him, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't incredibly curious. After what seemed like less than 7 minutes, she let out a satisfied grunt.

„That him?“

„Wow, it actually is.“

On the screen was some kind of profile with the man's picture in the top left corner, and the rest was filled with information concerning him.

„How does the internet even know all that? Like, does it know everything?!“

„Yep. I bet it even knows that you love black licorice.“

„Now that's even creepier than we are,“ Dean said and faked a shudder.

„Look, here,“ she pointed at the screen, „his name is, uh, Cas-tee-el? Novak. He is 32 years old, drives a 1978 Lincoln Continental,“ Dean snorted, „ ran away from his very religious family along with his older brother Gabriel when he was 17, and apparently loves _bees_.“

„Cas-tee-el?“ Dean stretched his back that was tired from having to lean forward for so long. 

„Yeah, it's spelled C-A-S-T-I-E-L. Wouldn't be surprised if it was an angel's name.“

„Must be,“ said Dean dazedly.

„Look, his birthday is in two weeks! On the 26th of December. That's perfect! You can buy him something.“ 

Dean could hear Charlie going over things this Castiel could possibly like, but Dean's mind was stuck. He finally knew his name. Castiel. It flowed like honey from his lips. Although it was unusual, it was perfect for the beautiful man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas talk for the first time.

It was Christmas Eve, and Dean was getting ready for Charlie's Christmas party. Well, she said 'party', but really, it wasn't much of a party. 

He and Charlie had this tradition going, that every year on Christmas Eve they would dress in their best clothes and drink fancy wine in Charlie's apartment. After they had finished the wine, they would exchange presents, get rid of the fancy clothes, throw on pajamas and relax.  
Which consisted of two of them singing Disney songs and having a Star Wars marathon.

Dean was straightening the tie on his neck; it went amazingly with his black suit, or at least he thought so. He shot one last look at his 'actually pretty good' reflection and grabbed his keys along with Charlie's present from the kitchen table. 

It was snowing outside again and he hoped the suit would be warm enough, because he didn't want to ruin his look by putting his old leather jacket over the fancy suit. As he was locking the front door, he could hear that a car had stopped in the driveway of Castiel's house. When he turned to look, he could see that it was Castiel himself, getting out of his Continental. He was looking tired, and even more handsome than usually. 

Dean's breath caught in his throat and he stood rooted to the place, his feet refusing to move. Cas got out of the car and, after locking it, headed for his door. After a few paces he caught sight of Dean and stopped in his tracks. He looked Dean up and down curiously but didn't do anything else. 

Dean wanted to run. As far away from this man and his beautiful dark hair and wide shoulders. He knew he couldn't, though. He was shaking with nerves, but when would he get another chance to speak to the man? So he made up his mind and came closer to the fence separating their properties.

He took a deep breath. „H-Hi!“ _Shit, fuck, I stuttered, shit._ Cas stared at him for what seemed like an eternity and then, _finally_ , he replied.

„Hello,“ answered a surprisingly very low voice, and wow, wasn't that one of Dean's biggest turn-ons. 

He grinned to hide his uncomfortable state and stuck out his hand. „Dean Winchester.“

Castiel came forward and hesitantly shook it. „I'm Castiel Novak. Nice to meet you.“ No, Dean corrected himself, his voice was not just low, it was freaking bass, raw, and incredibly hot. He shuddered involuntarily, hoping to God that Cas hadn't noticed it.

He realized he should answer, so he said „Nice to meet you too, Castiel. You moved here a few months ago right?“ Now that Cas had come closer, Dean could see the details of his face. He could see an incredibly plump mouth and _holy shit_ — the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

„Yes, I've been living here since October.“

„Cool,“ said Dean dazedly, way too interested in Cas' eyes to say anything more eloquent. He shuddered once more, but this time it was different. The heat created by his nerves was quickly leaving his body and leaving him cold.

„You should go. You could get pneumonia out here in the cold,“ Cas said, when he noticed Dean's state. Dean didn't wan't to leave, but he was freezing his balls off. 

So they exchanged goodbyes and each headed their own way. It was only when Dean was already opening the door of his car that he realized he forgot to say something. He turned around with an inhale, prepared to shout but Cas was already gone. Dean sighed and kicked the snow lightly.

„Merry Christmas, Cas.“

The ride to Charlie's apartment building was long but to Dean it was shorter than ever, his mind preoccupied with thinking about Cas, and the way he sounded. How his eyes were the color of cerulean seas, and his hair fell into his eyes when he looked down. _Oh great, now I'm getting poetic. I'm not a teenage girl! I will not listen to Taylor Swift while crying over the eyes of my crush!_

Oh, but he did. Well, technically it wasn't the same, because he was listening to Metallica instead of Taylor Swift, or at least that's what he told himself. Sam would've surely had something smart-ass to say, but he was probably at some sorority party right now, having the time of his life.

Charlie's apartment building soon came into view, and Dean had to get back into reality. But Dean obviously hadn't managed that task very well, because halfway up the stairs he remembered Charlie's present laying on the passenger seat.

Charlie was wearing a beautiful periwinkle-blue dress, that Dean immediately recognized as Hermione Granger's Yule Ball dress. Of course Charlie would make her dress into cosplay. Dean couldn't hold it against her, though, because was quite the nerd himself, and he had to admit that Charlie looked stunning. 

„Hey,“ She engulfed him in a tight hug.

„Hey yourself, Hermione.“

She beamed at him, obviously pleased with Dean recognizing her outfit. „You noticed!“ She did a little spin, the dress flowing around her. „It's amazing, right?!“

„It's incredible! You look beautiful.“ Her smile was contagious, and Dean soon found himself grinning as well. 

The evening progressed in the same happy mood. The wine tasted horribly, but Dean still drank it, because it was the feeling that mattered. In moments like these he felt the most like Charlie was his family. The little sister he never wanted, but loved very much. When the bottle was emptied, it was time for presents. 

Dean picked up the gift laying on the kitchen table (he had had to run back to his car to retrieve it, so he let himself glare at the package for a moment) and handed it to Charlie. The squeel that erupted from her made his heart grow ten time its size. She was holding a custom made crown embedded with rubies and other stones Dean didn't know the name of.

Dean had spent quite a lot of money on that crown, because he knew how much Charlie loved LARPing. He even went as far as to have 'QUEEN OF MOONDOOR' written on the inside.

„Thank you, Dean! I actually have to go to Moondoor next Tuesday. You're coming too, right?!“

„Sure thing, my queen,“ he chuckled, imitating his Moondoor role of a knight.

„Now my gift,“ said Charlie and handed him a box wrapped in Lord of the Rings paper. Dean smiled at that and accepted the gift. „It's actually two gifts, because I was supposed to give you one of them a while ago but completely forgot,“ she added sheepishly.

When the box was open Dean reached inside and withdrew the thing his hand first landed on. It was oh my god— It was the Darth Vader bobble-head that Dean had completely forgotten about. Charlie was supposed to give it to him in exchange for info about Cas.

„Damn, Charlie, this is great!“ He beamed. He took it into his hand and turned it around a few times, admiring it. 

„Well, look at the other thing!“

„Bossy much?!“ he retorted, still smiling. „Must be the Hermione showing through.“

A ball of gift-wrapper hit his left ear. „Okay, okay—I'm looking!“

The moment he saw the second gift he stared laughing. In his hand he was holding a black shirt with the word SLUT written in pink over the whole chest area. He wanted to say something but he started choking on his own saliva before he could even try.

When he stopped coughing his lungs out, he didn't really know what to say. So he said exactly that.

„Dude, I have no idea what to say.“

„Oh, you know, you could always start with thanking me for buying such a perfect gift.“ She answered, pushing the crown back into place from where it had been sliding down the side of her head.

Dean thought for few seconds and then schooled his expression into one of calmness. He got up from his place in Charlie's biggest armchair and went over to where she was sitting. Kneeling on the ground, he took Charlie's hand in both of his and looked into her eyes with fake passion.

„Charlie Bradbury, We have been friends for many many years now, best friend even, and I have always known you were a wonderful person. But today, on this Christmas Eve, you have proved to me definitely that I could have never found a better friend than you are. You are almost better than Star Wars.“ 

When Dean finished talking he was breathless and trying to suppress his grin.

„Hmpf. It's good enough. We will have to work on you speech skills, though.“ Charlie looked satisfied so Dean got up and went back to sit in his armchair. 

„Oh, and now that I think of if, do you already have a gift for the hot neighbor?“

„No, no—I am not buying him a gift. I think we decided that last week.“ Dean crossed his hands in front of his chest.

„We didn't decide on anything. You decided alone and I told you it was a stupid decision.“

„I'm not doin' it.“

„But you have to! It's his birthday in two days!“

„You know I can't. What would I do with it? Lay it on his doorstep like an abandoned baby?“

„Why not? He wouldn't even know it was you.“

„But what if he would? I think today was embarrassing enough.“

„What do you mean?“

Dean realized that he hadn't told Charlie yet about the conversation with Castiel. He mentally braced himself and took a deep breath.

„I met him today.“

„What?!!“

„There I am, locking my front door on the way here, I turn around and he's there.“

„Did you talk at all?“

„Yeah, but the conversation was shorter than Yoda.“

„Well, what did he say?“

„He said Hello. Then he talked a bit about when he moved there and then he said I'd catch pneumonia if I stayed outside any longer.“

„That's good right? He cares.“

„He cares about everyone. Sometimes I wonder if his job isn't helping grandmas cross the road. It doesn't mean anything.“

„Of course it does, you're just hopeless. But let's talk about that gift. I had an idea.“

„Yeah?“

„I think it would be cool to give him honey. We read he likes bees.“

„Oh, come on, that has to be the stupidest gift ever.“ Dean could already see it in his mind, Castiel's face when he'd see Dean with two honey jars in his hands, and the only ending to that scene Dean could imagine was Cas laughing at him and the door slamming coldly in his face. So that plan was the biggest no-no he had ever heard. „What if he doesn't even like bees. Maybe it was just a joke.“

„Do you have a better idea?“

„...Flowers?“

„Hmm, let's do both then. A jar of the best honey in town and a beautiful bouquet of, uh, roses.“

„God no, not roses, that's cheesy. Something yellow. Like sunflowers.“

„Sure, Romeo, whatever you want.“

Dean shook his head in despair. „Son of a bitch, I'm really doing this, aren't I?“ He sighed and slid down his seat, stretching his back. 

The next day he tugged Charlie with him to a Organic market that Sam had recommended. Sam was an organic freak, never eating anything unhealthy, not even a fucking burger. Dena would never understand how a person could survive on rabbit food. It was even stranger because of Sammy's unbelievable size, comparable to that of a moose. 

He picked out the most expensive jar of honey, with a wink toward the attractive cashier. He got a 20% discount. When Charlie got back from picking out flowers, she was holding an admittedly very nice bouquet of sunflowers. Dean still though it was cheesy as hell, but he wouldn't back down now. He knew that if he was going to do this, he was going to do it properly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting interesting.

And that's basically how he ended up here, on his living room couch, with the honey and flowers laying pathetically beside him. He knew that he would have to get up and go over to Castiel's door eventually, but right now there were approximately 10 000 reasons as to why staying was the better option.

Then he imagined Cas not getting any birthday presents and thought _Fuck it_. After throwing on his old leather jacket, he spared a minute for a silent prayer, and then – with the honey jar in one hand and the sunflowers in the other – he went outside into the cold December weather. It was snowing, and Dean's hands were immediately freezing because he couldn't hide them in his pockets.

The next door pathway was covered in a white blanket, with no footsteps to be seen. Good, that meant that Cas wasn't up yet, or that he at least hadn't gone out yet. Now that he was outside, he realized that he didn't really know how to go about it. Should he lay the gifts down in front of the door, ring the doorbell and run away? Or would it be better to just leave it there to be found later? 

He would have personally preferred the latter option, but he figured that the flowers would be ruined if it took Cas way too long to leave the house. So he had to make a run for it. He looked around himself, searching for good hiding places, but found none. He would just have to run back into the house.

So he went around the fence, crouched down in front of the white door and arranged the gifts into a hopefully aesthetic position. He took a deep breath, so deep that his lungs actually stung a little. He nodded to himself and rang the bell.

He could hear it through the door, resonating throughout the whole house. He bolted. Running as fast as he could, he rounded back around the fence and towards his door. As he got closer and closer, _almost there_ , a feeling of dread spread through him, freezing him through to the bones. _Keys_. He didn't have _the fucking keys_. 

His heart stopped for a second. He couldn't get inside. What would he do?! _Son of a bitch!_ He had to think of something, and quickly. But in this moment, his brain was useless. All his thoughts could come up with was _'!!!!!!'_. So he followed his instincts. He started pulling at the handle frantically, even though he knew it wouldn't work.

Dean heard a click of a door opening, and for a second stupidly hoped that it was his door, but it still wouldn't budge. _No_. He froze on the spot, waiting for something to happen. When he couldn't hear any signs of movement he slowly turned his head to look. 

The door was wide open and Castiel was standing outside, wearing jeans and a dark blue dress shirt. He was staring at the ground, where the jar of honey and flowers were sitting innocently. His gaze slowly, oh ever so slowly slid to where Dean was standing, with his eyes bulged out, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

It was as though they were stuck in this moment forever, but it probably lasted less than a minute. Dean felt mortified and embarrassed. He had fucked this up Royally. Cas was still looking at him with those big eyes. But then he moved and did something absolutely unsuspected.

Cas smiled. It was just a small tug at the corners of his lips, but nevertheless still a smile. He bent down and took the flowers into his hands. Looking at them as if they were the most beautiful thing in the world. Then he bent down again, retrieved the heavy jar and went inside.

The door stayed open and after a few moments Cas reappeared. He was still not wearing a jacket, but he looked happy, and he didn't seem to care that it was snowing. 

„Do you want to come inside?“

„I, uh— what?“

„I asked if you wanted to come in? You don't have to, of course. But it looks like you can't get inside.“ Cas actually had the audacity to smirk, and Dean was done for. When Cas turned and went back inside, Dean followed him like a lost sheep. His mind was unable to control his limbs. They had a mind of their own, apparently set on following Castiel wherever he went.

He toed his shoes off in the doorway, and after staring at the inside of the house for a good minute, he went further inside. He found Castiel in what looked like a kitchen, very modern and spotlessly clean. He could see that the flowers were already in a vase, the honey sitting on the polished counter. 

„Thank you. For the gifts, I mean.“ Cas was leaning against the counter next to the honey. „I really hadn't expected that.“

„Uh,... you're welcome, I guess.“ Dean shifted on the spot, feeling his palms getting sweaty.

„Dean, right?“ Dean nodded, and Cas continued. „How did you know my birthday's today?“

Dean felt his cheeks burn. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the floor. „I, —God, this is embarrassing,— uh, my friend is a hacker.“

„So you hacked my computer?“

„NO, no no, we didn't hack your computer. It was all on the internet. It just took a while to find.“

„Fair enough. What do you drink?“ He asked as he turned and started looking through his cupboards.

„Coffee, lots of sugar, no milk, please.“ Dean recited this without hesitation. Coffee was his only friend in the morning, when it seemed that everything was against him, so he knew how he liked it confidently.

Castiel raised an eyebrow at that, but luckily didn't comment. When the coffee was brewing, Cas took him to the living room, making him sit down on the leather couch. The living room was big, clean and very aesthetically pleasing. 

There was a flat-screen TV, a very nice coffee table, the floor was covered in dark wood, and there were big windows on the left. He could see the snow falling outside and shivered, fully knowing that if Cas hadn't taken him in, he would've been still out there. Shit, he was so stupid for messing it up.

„Uh, thanks Castiel, for letting me in.“

„No problem, Dean.“

No one spoke for a while, and the stretching silence was starting to get awkward. Dean had no idea how to fill it. Then Cas spoke.

„So, tell me about yourself, Dean. I've got you sitting on my couch and still don't know more than your name and address.“

„Okay, sure—uh, I don't really know where to start.“

„From the beginning. Childhood.“

Dean didn't usually tell people much about anything, really. But he had this strange feeling like he could trust Cas with anything. His mouth started pouring out his life-story and he couldn't help it.

„Okay. I was born on January 24, 1979 in Lawrence, Kansas to Mary and John Winchester. My brother Sammy was born four years later. Just after Sammy had been born there was a fire in our house. Mom didn't survive it.“ Dean said it all with a poker-face, only smiling when talking about Sammy. He didn't cry when he talked about Mary. 

Cas tried to say something, most likely 'I'm sorry' but Dean didn't want to hear it. So he continued without letting him speak.

„Father became an incredible alcoholic after that. We lived on the road, never staying in one place for longer than two weeks. He was obsessed with revenge, but had nothing to execute the revenge on. When Sammy grew up he started resisting dad, refusing to be tugged along like a puppet. They began fighting and arguing a lot. Then Sam finally snapped and left for Stanford.

I knew that I couldn't go with him, even though i wanted to. I had to take care of Dad. Dad never stopped drinking. I didn't know what to do with him. I didn't have to do anything in the end. He killed himself hunting some kind of bear in Nevada.

I went to find Sammy, and when I did, I found out he had a fiancé. They're married now. Sam was studying to become a lawyer and it kind of inspired me. So I decided to study as well. I majored in Business and Marketing, and got a minor in Engineering. Now I work in Sandover Bridge  & Iron Inc. as a sales and marketing director. It's not a terrible life.“ 

Cas sat there silently, processing what Dean had told him, and then he began talking himself.

„I was born on December 26, 1976 in Boston, Massachusetts. I have four brothers and a sister. My family was very religious and strict. They would sometimes... do... things, that were... not... right. My father was good but he didn't care about us. All he did was sit in his office and write. Mother wanted a proper 'father figure' in the family, so she appointed the job to my oldest brother Uriel. Uriel was very radical in his approach, not caring about our feelings. He thought it more important for me to pray than to eat, and sometimes I wouldn't get food at all.

When I was seventeen I realized I was gay. I kept it hidden from them for half a year. They found out by accident. Uriel said that either I'll have to change or leave. So I left. My older brother Gabriel came too. We left the state, moved here and lived on scraps. Then Gabriel got lucky when the owner of the studio he was working at died, and by some mistake Gabe inherited the studio. When no authorities came by to take it back, we started our own business. When we had made enough money Gabriel sent me to college. Now I teach English literature and History at the local college.“

„You teach? That's pretty awesome.“ Now Dean could understand the everyday disheveled look Castiel came home with. And if he were honest with himself, he'd have to admit that the thought of Cas in a suit, standing in the front of the classroom and being all smart kind of really turned him on.

„Thank you. I quite enjoy teaching young people. They give me— I guess this will sound strange, but they give me hope.“ Cas was smiling now, happy to be able to talk more about his obviously very beloved job. „If you want, I mean, you don't have to, but if you'd like, you can stop by sometime? I could show you around.“

„That'd be awesome.“ Dean grinned, and with that the awkwardness dissipated completely. They began talking about everything they could think of, ranging from TV shows all the way to conspiracy theories and designer shoes. Dean couldn't believe how easy it was for the two of them to talk so freely around each other, and he was eternally grateful for it. Castiel was a very nice person. He talked about how he still believed in God, even after what happened to him and about how he still visited his sister sometimes. 

Dean talked about Sammy, Charlie, and he even mentioned Kevin. He said how he was immensely proud of them, their determination and their achievements. How he loved to take care of his Chevy Impala, his Baby, and much more.

It was dark outside when they finally ran out of topics to talk about. The room was dark as well, something they hadn't even noticed when talking. They got up from Cas' couch and Cas turned the lights on. Dean's stomach rumbled loudly; the sound echoed throughout the spacious room.

„Uh, I don't think the locksmith will be working at this hour. Could I borrow your phone and call Charlie? I need to sleep somewhere tonight.“

Cas looked like he was thinking something through for a short while. Was he afraid Dean would steal the phone? Or break it? 

„You could stay here if you want. I have a spare bedroom you could use.“

_Oh_ ,that was different. Dean didn't know, though. He didn't think he could survive the night without popping a boner in front of an unsuspecting Castiel. It was hard enough to stave his urges off like this with Castiel clothed. Cas in pajamas would be the end of him.

„I don't know, Cas, I would feel like an intruder,“ he said.

„No, it's okay. I assure you I enjoy your company very much. It's a nice change from the empty house.“

„Oh, thanks, Cas. Well I guess it will be nice to stay here.“ His stomach rumbled one more time. „Could we maybe order a pizza? Or China?“ Dean asked.

„Sure, I'll get the phone, you pick one out. The menu's on the kitchen island.“

Dean picked out the one cheese pizza and one meat pizza (or Meatzza, as he could see on the paper). Cas then called the pizzeria and ordered them. They put a movie on to watch until the food arrived. It was called Pride and Prejudice, Dean had no idea why Cas had picked out that one, but he just went with it. It did end up being a good story.

Dean couldn't help but imagine Cas in the position of this Mr. Darcy, being all sexy and pompous. He shifted in his seat and folded his hands over his crotch to hide the slowly growing erection. He had to stop thinking about Castiel in the tight blue suit, riding a horse at sunrise. Or dancing with him in a richly decorated ballroom and then sneaking off to the gardens, Cas fucking him where anyone could see if they happened to walk past. _Son of a bitch, stop it, Dean!_

The pizza arrived an hour into the movie and they ate hungrily, because they hadn't eaten lunch. When the pizza was gone and all that was left were the greasy cardboard boxes they turned off the TV and headed to bed. 

Castiel showed Dean the upstairs bathroom and the guestroom and then left to get Dean some pajamas. Dean didn't want to wait, so he closed the bathroom door, turned on the hot water and, after quickly shedding his clothes, climbed underneath the spray. He could hear Cas opening the bathroom door and doing something before leaving again and he assumed that Cas had left him some clothes on the sink, but he was too preoccupied with washing his hair to take a look. When he got out, smelling like Cas' shampoo and dripping water, he saw that Cas had left him a clean towel, and a clean shirt.

So he dried off and threw on only the loose shirt, then thought better of it and pulled on his briefs as well. When he opened the door, steam rolled from the bathroom out into the empty hall. His feet felt cold on the wooden floor, so he quickly padded into the guest bedroom where he could hop onto the bed and relieve them. 

As he lay there on the soft sheets he could hear sounds coming from the next room. There was the sound of a closet door closing and then the sound of foot steps in the hall. Cas probably wanted to take a shower too. Dean knew he was right when he heard the water turning on. He lay there for what seemed like ten minutes when he decided to go get a glass of water. 

But just as he left the room, the bathroom door opened and Cas walked out, all clean and smelling wonderfully, wearing nothing but a pair of briefs. Droplets of water were streaming down from his hair, over his torso and nipples, and catching in the dry fabric. Dean's breath caught in his throat and what was meant to be 'Oh hey Cas,' came out like a garbled, choked off sound.

Determined to try again, he cleared out his throat and said „I, uh... I-I was going to get some water,“ he pointed in the direction of the kitchen. He looked at the ground to hide the blush that was threatening to make him look like a tomato.

Cas was staring at him with what looked like amusement, but Dean could also see that there was something else in those blue eyes. „Sure, make yourself at home.“

Dean nodded, maybe just a little too erratically, and started walking again. Determined to get his water and not stare at the chest supposed to belong to a Greek god, not a teacher, he turned to his side to walk past him. But when it almost looked like he had successfully passed by Cas, he heard the deep voice. It was right next to his ear, the hot breath was tickling his neck. „Good night, Dean.“

Dean sucked in a breath and looked wide-eyed at Castiel, who was suddenly right next to him. He didn't have time for any other reaction, though, because Cas just chuckled and walked away into his bedroom. It took him a few seconds and a good number of stumbles to clear his head. Luckily he din't kill himself walking down the stairs, but it was a close call.

Sleep didn't come easy that night. Dean's mind was filled with the fact that Cas, _actual Castiel freakin' Novak_ , was sleeping just a few meters and a wall away from him. Pictures of him were flitting across his mind, mainly those from just 30 minutes ago. Dean was rolling and turning and twisting, but sleep still wouldn't come.

He thought of pulling off the shirt, but he liked the thought of Cas' shirt on him more so he ended up throwing his covers off. Sleep luckily came after that, the air cooling off his heated skin and helping him relax.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FILTHY SEX AND SIN

He woke up sweaty, panting like he just ran a marathon. A boner was straining the front of his underwear, and the memory of dark hair, blue eyes, and big, strong hands was loud and clear at the front of his mind. It took a while to realize that he wasn't at home, but in the house of his very hot neighbor. 

He could already hear soft music coming from downstairs, something classical. _Of course_ , what else would a hot nerdy teacher listen to? 

He got up from the comfortable bed and started looking around, searching for his clothes. They were nowhere to be found, and so he had to settle on what he was wearing at the moment, which wasn't very much. His throat was strangely dry, and so he picked up the glass that he had left on his nightstand last night and headed downstairs.

Castiel was in the kitchen, and upon further 'investigation' Dean figured out that the music was coming from a radio on the window ledge. The whole room smelled of bacon and pancakes, a truly wonderful combination. Castiel was mindlessly flipping the pancakes, he still hadn't noticed Dean. To announce his presence he cleared his throat, and Castiel jumped a bit at the sound, probably not expecting anyone.

„Oh, Good morning, Dean.“ He looked Dean up and down, and there it was. That strange look again, the one Dean couldn't decipher no matter how hard he tried. It was a dark look, kind of scary, maybe almost animalistic, and it didn't really help with reducing the erection that Dean was sporting. Dean hoped that the shirt was long enough to hide his problem, but he couldn't find the strength to look away from Cas' stare and actually check it.

„Uh, good morning.“ Dean finally tore his eyes away and turned to the sink to fill his glass. The steady stream calmed his racing heart a bit, or at least until Cas began talking again from behind Dean.

„Did you sleep well?“ his voice was even lower than before, if that was possible.

A shiver ran through Dean. „Ye—Yes I slept well.“ He didn't mention the very NSFW scenes that plagued his dreams that night. „What—What about you?“

The water was spilling over the brim of the glass, running over Dean's hands and splashing into the sink. Dean turned the water off and took a drink, not really caring about his wet hands dripping down. He then set the drink down and turned around to face Castiel.

He gasped but the air got stuck in his throat. Castiel's face was less than three inches away from Dean's own. He had moved without Dean noticing at all, and now he was staring at Dean, not unlike yesterday, warm breath tickling Dean's ear and body cornering him into the counter.

„That's great that you slept so well. I would've slept nicely as well, if there hadn't been someone moaning and groaning in the other room. Do you have any idea what you were doing to me, Dean? Having a wet dream just a few meters away, letting me hear all those sinful sounds, and not letting me touch? Not letting me taste?“ 

Dean's breath was getting quicker, and his head was swimming with the new pictures of Cas laying in bed, listening to Dean, maybe even touching himself. Dean's hips twitched forward, and Cas, to Dean's embarrassment, noticed and chuckled darkly.

„You're such a little tease, and you don't even seem to realize it. Walking around with those plump lips looking like they were made to suck dick. Shit, you're pretty like this. All flustered and embarrassed. I bet you love it though. I know you do. You are getting off on what I'm saying, aren't you?“ Dean was eternally grateful for the stable surface behind him, because without it supporting him right now, he would've been a salivating mess on the floor. Castiel's words were driving him crazy, so much that he had forgotten all about hiding his arousal from view. Cas had noticed it and when Dean tried to gain some friction, he just moved his own hips away, refusing to give Dean relief. 

„Would it turn you on if I told you how much I want to bend you over this counter and fuck your perfect little ass? How I'd fuck you hard and fast, not stopping until you were a mess. I'd make you beg for me to make you come. Or maybe I'd just push you down on your knees and fuck your mouth. You'd just take it, I know you would.“

„Cas—please!“ Dean whimpered, completely gone already.

„What do you want, Dean? You gotta ask for it nicely.“ Castiel smirked and pressed his hips to Dean's. Dean moaned the delicious friction and the feeling of Castiel's rock hard cock pressed against his through the soft fabric.

„Please!—Anything, Cas, please just do something!“

„I think I'm going to fuck you. Right here in the kitchen. That good?“

„Yes! Yes, Cas, please!“

It happened so quickly that Dean almost lost his balance, but suddenly he was facing the counter again, his hands supporting his weight. His shirt went off in a hurry, and then there was a hand on the bottom of his spine pushing him down onto the strong wood.

„Don't move.“ Cas said and then went into the living room. When he came back, just a few seconds later, there was a wallet in his hand. He opened it and pulled out two foil packets. Lube and a condom, Dean thought.

And then Castiel pressed his erection against Dean's ass, and he lost all train of thought he might've had. Dean felt hot all over, even though he knew the room was cool. His briefs were pulled off and Cas' warm hands spread Dean's cheeks, exposing his hole. Dean shuddered when Cas blew hot air all over it, and then yelped in surprise when he felt a slick finger circle his entrance.

Dean hadn't noticed Cas slick his finger, but there it was prodding at him, and slowly pushing in. It was good but he wanted more. He tried pushing back onto the finger, but then Cas' free hand stopped his hips with a strong grip. It would leave bruises and marks, and the thought only hightened Dean's aroused state.

His cock was dripping onto the floor and his sighs and moans were filling the room. The single finger was soon joined by two, pushing steadily in and out, and driving Dean crazy. Cas suddenly crooked his finger just the right way, and hit Dean's prostate.

„Fuck, shitshit shit—Right there, Cas!“ Dean moaned and thrashed on the counter.

But Cas didn't repeat the action. Instead he withdrew his fingers slowly and picked up the condom packet. He must've put it on expertly quickly, because soon Dean could feel the tip of Cas' cock nudging his stretched entrance. The strong hand was still holding him still, the othe one guiding him slowly into Dean.

„That's right Dean, just like that. Take it like the little bitch I know you are.“

When he bottomed out, stretching Dean almost impossibly wide, he stilled for a moment. Dean adjusted to the intrusion soon, he moaned and pushed back, wanting Cas to move. And Castiel did just that. He pulled out swiftly and began pounding into Dean without hesitation. 

Bolts of electricity and heat were shooting through Dean, his mouth rambling incoherent curses mixed with praise. His cock was hanging between his legs, completely neglected and dripping precome. Cas' relentless thrusts were pushing Dean steadily towards the edge.

They were both slicked with sweat, and the heat between them was almost suffocating, but they were lost in a haze, not caring about the external world. Cas' grunts were positively animalistic now, and Dean didn't think he could survive any longer without touching himself. So he reached down to grab himself, but before he could touch himself Cas grabbed his wrist and pushed it onto the counter.

„Oh, no you don't. You're going to come untouched or not at all.“

„I c—I can't, it's too mu— _Fuuuuuuck_ fuckfuckfuck, _God_ , right there!“ Cas had tilted Dean's hips up just the slightest bit, but the change of angle made him hit Dean's prostate on every thrust. Dean scrambled to hold on to something but all his hands could find was flat surface so he reached back and gripped Castiel's hair. He felt like he was on the edge of a cliff, needing just that tiny little push to throw him over.

„Come for me, Dean,“ Cas whispered into his ear, and that was the final push. 

Dean moaned as the orgasm hit him hard, waves of pleasure coursing through his body, and every nerve on fire. Castiel was fucking him all through it, letting him ride the high out. When he was spent, his mind was filled with pink mist. His body was incredibly sensitive, twitching at the shocks of pleasure as Cas continued to fuck him. 

After one last thrust Cas groaned and stilled, emptying his load into Dean. He slumped over Dean's back and they just stood there, letting the pleasure slowly ebb away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy ending, yay!

They were lying on Cas' enormous bed, basking in the aftermath, and enjoying each other's presence when Castiel asked, „Dean?“

 

„Yeah, Cas?“

 

„Why did you give me honey as a birthday present?“

 

„It was written on that profile of yours that Charlie found. Apparently you love bees, so I thought why not buy you honey?"

 

Cas chuckled, and slowly it became a full on laugh. „It must've been Gabriel. He loves to mess with people, especially me. He probably changed the information as a joke.“

 

Dean frowned, „So you don't like honey?“

 

„I'm just not a bee fanatic.“ He chuckled again. „But you know what?“

 

„What?“

 

„I can dig honey.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! If you have any thing you want to say or any constructive criticism, feel free to tell me about it in the comment section. This work isn't beta read, so if anyone would be interested in being my beta, I'd really appreciate it as well. Thank you one more time for reading this, and I wish you a great day!


End file.
